Gifted
by QueenOfWands
Summary: What if Ginny was more than she seemed?  What if everyone were more than they appeared?  AU  set in the Trio's seventh year.  Rated M for language, sexual themes and violence.  DMBZGW HGPP HPOC
1. 1 Looking Back

**Chapter One:** Looking Back

Number 39: _"In three words one can sum up everything that has ever been learned about life: it goes on."_

Ginny sighed, exasperated as she stared at the computer screen for what felt like the thousandth time. She took off her reading glasses and set them on the desk as she leaned back in her chair. A strand of her hair worked its way out of her messily tied bun and fell into her eyes. _'I really must have this cut...I wonder what it would look like short. The length really is getting ridiculous...' _ Ginny sighed again. It still hurt, after all these years. Losing him was the hardest thing Ginny had ever had to do. It had been years since the war, and no one had been left unscathed.

Ginny tapped the keys on her laptop without thinking. She had taken to this muggle contraption exceptionally well. Other than finding a way for it to run off of magic instead of..._'what in the devil do those Muggles call it?! Oh, yes!'_...elixtricy, she used the device as it was intended. She stopped her idle tapping of the keys, closed the top of the computer slowly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes, trying to focus when she felt a large hand rest on her shoulder. She smiled lightly and looked up, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself darling. You doing all right?" he asked, concern etched in his handsome features.

"Not exactly. I can't get a word down. As soon as I try to grasp onto an idea it slips away from me quicker then I can think on it, it's annoying!" her hand came to rest on top of his, which was still resting on her shoulder.

"That would be frustrating. I haven't been able to concentrate much lately either. I've been thinking, maybe we should get away for a while, relax, clear our heads."

Ginny shrugged non-commitedly, "What would we do with Junior? It's not as though we can leave him by himself or anything. He's only...Goodness! It's his fourth birthday next week! When did that happen?"

"Somewhere around the time he got to looking so much like his father," he looked to a picture of his son on the mantle, sadly. Ginny nodded looking at the picture herself and frowning slightly. Her husband looked down at her sadly, he dropped to his knees next to her chair and put his hand under her chin softly, "Maybe it's time you thought about telling his story Gin. Your best stuff always came from real life..."

Ginny looked at him incredulously, "I...I don't know. There's too much to tell...too much to the story..."

He looked up at her, kissing her cheek lightly before standing up, "Just promise me you'll think about it." She nodded silently looking back to the desk. She picked up a pencil, tapping it on the edge of the desk mindlessly. She thought back to 6 years ago, when everything started. She thought back to that year, that year that changed everything.

-----------------------------

Everything had changed for Ginny in her sixth year. Everything was different, and nothing would ever be the same. It all started the first day of the school year. For the first time in Ginny's memory Dumbledore rode the train with the students. Ginny had received a note in the stead of her usual Hogwarts letter. She was told not to buy any books for herself, and that she was to meet with the Headmaster on the train on the way to school.

That summer had been one of the best for Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. Arthur had received a huge promotion at work, and Ron and Ginny got new supplies for school. Ginny had taken a summer job at Fred and George's shop. They paid her well, and Ginny finally had spare money of her own to spend. Hermione and Harry spent the summer at Headquarters with the Weasleys.

The war was far from over, though Voldemort and the Death Eaters had been laying low for a long while now. Ginny took to writing that summer. She had picked up a quill in that motive for the first time since her incident with Tom. Ironically enough, the first thing she wrote about was Tom, at least indirectly. She wrote about Tom, but mostly she wrote the story of her first year. All the fear, the doubt, every little detail. It was time to tell her story, finally. Only one other person knew everything that happened between her and Tom, and how much it had affected her.

The wizarding world was holding its breath, waiting for Voldemort to make his move. Many people were finding themselves questioning loyalties. No one knew where they wanted to stand anymore. Both sides of the war had become so polarized, so black and white. A good many people in the wizarding world believed in preserving the purity of blood, but also that Voldemort was going about all of it all wrong.

Ginny was one of these many people who lost herself between the sides of the war. She definitely agreed with preserving bloodlines, but she had a different way of defining this. She believed wizards and witches should stay among themselves, and leave the muggles to themselves. But, at the same time, she knew that muggle born children were no different than children born of two magical parents. She just thought that muggles tended to complicate things.

---------------------

Over the years Ginny and Hermione had become fast friends. Hermione had confided in Ginny some of her more coveted secrets. Hermione had been scared to tell anyone before, but she was attracted to other females. Ginny had laughed when Hermione had told her this. Hermione's eyes had widened and she had choked on a small sob before Ginny had cut her off.

"Oh! Goodness, Hermione, I'm sorry. I had always assumed someone told you. I'm sorry to laugh, let me explain."

"Explain what? That I'm some kind of freak now?! Thank goodness I kind of like boys too, otherwise my life might be over."

"No...no, no, no. Hermione, darling. Witches and wizards, well, most of us are like that. It's something to do with the magic, we seem to be attracted on a deeper level then muggles, we're attracted to the soul, and not many of us can distinguish between males and females in that way, it's all the same to us. Bisexuals outnumber Heterosexuals and Homosexuals by far. About 50 percent of witches and wizards are bisexual, though most of us grow to have a preference for one gender or the other. The other half of the population is well divided between homosexuals and heterosexuals. We have even developed ways for same sex couples to have children even. Of course, male couples need a surrogate mother, but the carrier is no more the mother's then an egg is mother to a duckling."

"You mean...this is normal?"

"We all assumed it actually, we just figured you preferred men to tell you the truth, we never bothered to think that you might not be."

"Oh...Then...?"

"Yes, it's okay. And you don't even need to tell anyone, they expect it."

"And you?"

"Yes, though I tend to have flings with women and I'm better at committed relationships with men."

"It's just so odd..."

"I get that, you weren't brought up used to it, it'll probably take you some time." Hermione nodded, seeming much more settled, but still a little anxious. "Wait...Hermione, you said "kind of like boys" I assume you prefer females then?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I just always assumed I'd be marrying a boy, so it was always more of a...necessity."

"Oh...okay. So you're gay then?"

"I guess so..."

"Cool. But I won't date you, I value our friendship too much."

"That's fine by me. So...how do we tell Ron?"

"Oh...let me tell you something about Ron Hermione...He never was very comfortable with the gay portion of our race. He was born Heterosexual...and the whole concept of gay male relationships is a little...well, gross to him. I don't know how he'll react to you..but I'll be there for you, okay?"

"Okay..."

------------------------

The Weasley's arrived just in time to catch the Hogwarts express, and Ginny was panting as she ran into the compartment three minutes late for her meeting with the Headmaster. "Ah! Miss Weasley. Wonderful to see you again, please, please come in."

"Professor. Why did you...?"

"All in good time, I have a lot to tell you Miss Weasley, speculations that have been confirmed recently. You will notice that you did not receive your OWL scores this summer I imagine."

"Yes, we were all wondering about that, I was worried they might have gotten lost in the mail or something."

"No, nothing like that." Dumbledore smiled brightly at Ginny, "You see, they weren't sure how to score your results, you did...well, frankly Miss Weasley, you did TOO well. On the objective portions of the test you scored near perfect, and then the practicals, well, they've never seen anyone like you before."

Ginny stared at the Headmaster in shock, "Wha...You mean...What does that mean?"

"Well, we don't know. We always knew you were smart, but this. This we haven't seen before, and frankly it's quite unprecedented. We have several options. The first is of course, to do nothing. You could stay in school, as though nothing happened."

"What's the other?"

"We could bump you up to seventh year NEWT courses. We believe you are more then capable of the workload. Of course you would have to complete the summer homework that all the others did, but you would be given time to complete the assignments seeing as you couldn't have completed them beforehand."

Ginny smiled brightly, "Are you kidding?"

"I never kid Miss Weasley," he grinned widely.

"Of course you don't sir," Ginny's grin widened to match that of her Headmaster. "You just do such a good impression of it; I can never really be sure." Dumbledore laughed at this, a deep, throaty laugh that was reflected in that ever-present twinkle in his eye.

"I see your brothers have not squashed your sense of humor from you yet."

"Oh no, never sir. Many things may change about me, but my insipid sense of humor, that, I fear, may never change."

"Good to Miss Weasley. That would be a shame if you lost that."

"Indeed it would. Now, is there anything else, or may I go?"

"Not yet, I fear. There is one more matter we must discuss. You are aware that you are extraordinarily smart, I am sure."

"Well, yes, of course. Hence my OWL scores."

"Indeed, but it is more then that. The OWLs are designed to trip students up, they're not formatted for you to do well. Miss Granger's results were shocking enough. But you Miss Weasley, you are special Miss Weasley. In a way that has not been seen in a very long time," again, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled..

"I don't think I quite follow you here..."

"Let me try to explain...Have you ever had _any_ trouble learning anything?"

"Well...no."

"That's just it. Your mind just soaks up knowledge. Everything you do, potionmaking, mathematics, dance, languages. There is nothing that wouldn't come as easily to you as breathing does to everyone else."

"I don't get it...what does this all mean?"

"Well, you know that every witch and wizard has some sort of specific...connection within them. Some have control over elements, others, like Tonks, are metamorphmagi."

"But what does this all mean for me?"

"You, Miss Weasley, are what we call...gifted." Ginny gasped, _'gifted?!'_. 'Gifted' is a rare term in the wizarding world. It means much more then simply intelligent or simply being good at something. It encompasses an unprecedented level of connection to magic and knowledge.

Dumbledore sat quietly, letting Ginny absorb this information. When she looked to be slightly more cogent, he spoke again, more quietly this time.

"I don't think I need to stress the gravity of this situation to you. This is more a burden then a gift. You may mean well when you do things, but with this much power and potential, you must be careful..."

"Good intentions will only get me so far."

"Exactly. Now, Miss Weasley. You are, of course, not alone in this."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course, but that is not to what I was referring. There are others at school who can and probably will end up helping you more then you know."

"Are you ever going to stop speaking in code?" Dumbledore smiled. The two sat quiet for another moment before Ginny spoke up again.

"Sir?" Dumbledore looked up. "Could you...I mean, could you teach me some more languages. I'm practically fluent in Spanish and French, but I really like to learn more."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up, "Certainly! If you dedicate yourself to it, you could probably learn a language a month. Less for the other romantic languages, seeing as they're so similar to French and Spanish."

Ginny smiled, "That would be brilliant. Could we set it up as a class slot in after dinner or something?"

"Of course, Monday through Friday?" Ginny nodded. "I assume your schedule will be as full as it has been in your past couple of years?" Ginny nodded again. "Very well, I'll have your books and supplies sent to you room," Ginny cocked one eyebrow, "I knew you'd say yes Miss Weasley."

"Of course you did. You always do." Dumbledore nodded at her, smiling lightly. "Thank you sir, I'll make you proud." Ginny stood and left the compartment, leaving to find her friends, who were no doubt wondering where she had got to.

As she left Dumblebledore whispered quietly, "I know you will Miss Weasley, I know you will. you couldn't do anything else.

Ginny walked down the hallway in a slight daze, still reeling from the reality of everything Dumbledore had told her. She didn't come back to herself until she ran into another person.

"Whoa! Careful there!" a hand caught her forearm before she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I can see that. In your own world, were you?"

"I was," Ginny looked up towards the voice. She nearly fell backward again in shock, and might have done had the hand holding her steady had not still been on her arm. The man holding her upright had the most strikingly vibrant amethyst eyes she had ever seen. No, wait, she had seen those before. They belonged to "ZABINI!?"

"The one and only. But please, call me Blaise, the surname thing is so...well unnervingly formal."

"You know, you're not like..."

"...most Slytherins?"

"Heard that before, have you?" Ginny grinned in spite of herself.

"No, actually," Ginny cocked one eyebrow. "You're just the first brave enough to say it outloud. All the same, I know I'm different, I revel in it."

"Aww...A soft and cuddly Snake, I never thought I'd see the day." She smirked at him before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway away from him. She got about ten feet down the hallway before she turned again and said, "Thanks for catching me by the way!"

Blaise winked, "My pleasure."

------------------------------------

Ginny had changed over the summer. Between her raised allowance due to her father's promotion, and the money she had made by working for Fred and George she had gained an opportunity that she had never had before. That was the opportunity to buy herself a completely new wardrobe. She finally had the money for clothes made for (_gasp_) a girl."

Her straight, silky hair had grown exponentially over the summer, and now reached down to her waist. Tonks had taught her a spell to change her hair color. The spell lasted for one day, and would not wear off until the 18 hour time span was up.

Today her hair was jet black, except for a one inch section at the front of her hair, which was her natural blood red color. On top she was wearing an amethyst fitted t-shirt with the words _'All of me might be perfect, but parts of me are frikken' awesome!'_ printed on it in the palest possible blue. One the bottom she wore a short, black, pleated skirt and a thick black studded belt that hung around her hips loosely. She was also wearing a pair of purple fishnet tights that matched her top and a pair of black combat boots that ended a few inches below her knee.

Ginny had grown up, that was for sure. Her once girlish features were now sharper and much more elegant. Her high cheekbones gave her an almost regal look, and her amber eyes shone brightly from her face brightly. Her cute button nose ended delicately and her lips parted slightly with a natural pout to them. A light sprinkling of freckles were dusted across her tanned skin. She was tall, like the rest of her family, standing at the impressive height of 5'11. Her body was long and slender. She had long, beautiful legs, and everything about her body looked delicately put together. This was, of course, not the case. Ginny was decievingly athletic and excelled in Quidditch and several other sports as well.

------------------------------------

"Ginny!!!!"

"Hermione!" Ginny ran to her friend, hugging her tightly.

"Where have you been! I couldn't find you anywhere!!!"

"I know, I know. I'll explain everything, just wait until you hear all this!" Hermione sat, open mouthed as Ginny told her story.

"Oh Ginny! That's wonderful! I'm just inclined with a whole heck of a lot of dedication, but I still have to work for it."

"Oh, 'Mione you've got a whole lot more then that. You're...oh this is going to sound worse then I want it to...you're wonderful support to other people. People feed off of you and your inspiration, and it makes them work harder and try to be better themselves."

"You're too sweet Ginny."

"I speak as I find 'Mione." Hermione smiled at her lightly. At this point a girl that niether Hermione nor Ginny had seen before poked her head into their compartment. She was petite, about 5'2. She was a blonde, with curly, golden hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but may I sit here?"

Ginny tilted her head to one side, "Are you American?"

Hermione shot a quick glance at Ginny before saying, "Of course, excuse her rudeness. Please, sit down."

The girl smiled sweetly, "Thank you." She turned to Ginny. "Yes, I am American. I moved here with my family from New York."

"Oh! How interesting. I'm Ginny, by the way," Ginny extended her hand to the girl.

"I'm Marina."

"Oooh! What a pretty name. I'm Hermione. What year are you in?"

"I'm a seventh year. My parents had to move out here, I really am kind of bummed to have to have left my old school and all."

"Oh...that must be awful. But don't worry, most people here are nice." Ginny said sweetly. The three sat and talked for the rest of the train ride and made their way into the Great Hall together. Marina sat with them until she was called up to be sorted after the first years had finished. She sat down on the stool and the hat deliberated for a few minutes before it called out "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione and Ginny clapped loudly along with everyone else.

Dumbledore stood up again, "Now. I have a last few announcements before you can all dig into this lovely feast. First and foremost, I would like to congratulate Miss Ginevra Weasley for her outstanding OWL scores that have allowed her to join the seventh year NEWT courses," Ginny blushed as the hall clapped for her. "And secondly, I would like to announce an event that will be taking course on Halloween night for fourth years and up. We will be having a Masquerade Ball," the hall erupted in whispers before stopping when Dumbledore raised his hand. "I will post details within this next week, and there will be several Hogesmeade weekends to give you the opportunity to shop for your costumes. Now, dig in!"

------------------------------------

"So, what do you think Drake?"

Draco looked at Blaise, "What do I think? About this idiotic Ball idea? I think it's madness. Why? You love it, don't you?"

"I do actually. And you're coming with me," next to Blaise, Pansy Parkinson laughed.

"Oh! You're funny Blaise. After all this time, you think that he's just going to roll over and go to this ball just because you say so." Pansy laughed again, taking a bite of her food.

Blaise quirked one eyebrow. "Actually, yes. He is. As much as he hates the idea." Pansy looked between them before shrieking quietly.

"It's about bloody time you two got together! Goodness, you were more dense then Weasel and his Mudblood combined. Oh! I'm so happy for you two!" Blaise laughed at her as she hugged him tightly. "So, how'd it happen, I want details!"

Blaise grinned. "Well, he was at my place for the summer, as always. And he had just got out of the shower...and frankly, I couldn't help myself, so I kissed him. He was in such shock that he didn't even move. I thought I'd fucked up...so I bolted..."

"At which point I grabbed him, threw him on my bed and had my way with him."

"And the rest is...as they say, history." Blaise finished, grinning.

Pansy looked between the two of them, rolled her eyes, "I need to get myself laid. Ugh!"

They laughed at the sentiment, and Draco offered, "Well, you could always sleep with me. Our only agreement," he motioned between him and Blaise, "Is no other guys. You're fair game."

"EWWW! No. No thank you. I've known you since...well, way too long at any rate, Besides, men suck. I need a chick."

Blaise grinned, "Men do suck...that's what I like about them..." Pansy smacked him on the back of the head, rolling her eyes again.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?"

i -------------------------------------

-_end chapter one-_

------------------------------------- /i

Please, review! I thrive off of comments and criticism. This chapter is a little bit of a weak beginning to the story that is going to follow. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same.

_Cheers_

QoW.


	2. 2 The Times Are Changing

Okay, I'm back. This chapter is LONG...sorry. 11 pages and 6450 words... I try to keep my chapters more manageable, but I needed to get a lot in here.

Also, slight change to Chapter 1, just the quote at the beginning. ;)

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2:** The Times are Changing

Number 3: "_The crimes of the father are not in the hands of the son."_

Number 28: "_I owe my success to having listened respectfully to the very best advice, and then going away and doing the exact opposite."_

******Friday, September 6**

"Ginny! Wake up!"

Ginny rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head, "What do you want 'Mione? I'm exhausted. I've been catching up on work all week, it's Friday...let me sleep."

"Gin, we've got Potions first, you can't miss that."

Ginny groaned, "Okay, okay. Grab me an apple from breakfast, I'll meet you in the dungeons."

"Okay, but get up before I leave." Ginny threw her pillow at Hermione's head. She sat up, glaring at her friend. "Yes, yes. I'm leaving Ginny."

Ginny sat there for a few minutes before crawling out of bed and into the shower. She put on her school uniform and dried her hair. She left her button up shirt buttoned to about halfway and put her grey school vest on over the shirt. She rolled the white sleeves up above her elbows and put on a few bracelets over her wrists. She put on a pair of crimson and yellow fishnet tights under her school skirt and put her Gryffindor socks and her shoes on over them. She pinned her hair back and put on some makeup before grabbing her school bag and her potions texts.

She made her way down towards the dungeons slowly, yawning slightly. When she made it to the potions room, it was still locked, so she sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. She had only been there for about a minute when a small group of Slytherin 5th years walked by on their way to their own class.

"Look what we have here boys. A Gryffindor princess all by her lonesome in the snake's den."

Ginny cracked one eye open, "Don't forget little ones, the lion can swallow the snakes whole."

One of the boys laughed, "Not when you're outnumbered 4 to 1."

"And what are you going to do, attack me? People will start arriving down here in less then 5 minutes, you're not going to get much done in that short span of time."

"Not if we stay here we won't."

"And you plan to get me somewhere else how? Apparition?" Ginny laughed again, closing her eyes.

"No, but you will be coming with us," one of the boys grabbed her forearm and started to pull her to her feet.

"Oi! Get your paws off of me! What are you, mental?" Ginny had been pulled to her feet when she heard a voice from down the hallway.

"Hands off boys," the voice was silky, smooth and filled with a barely noticable icy threat. The hand dropped off of her arm quickly and the 5th years disappeared down the hallway. Ginny looked up into Blaise Zabini's face once again. "One would think you were doing this on purpose. It seems I'm always around to get you out of tight spots."

"That you do. Though I think I had that situation under control."

"If you say so. All the same, I'm glad to help. I like the fishnets by the way." Blaise took off his own cloak, sitting on the floor across from Ginny. She looked down, his sleeves were rolled up as well and she saw a pair of black fingerless fishnet gloves.

"I needed something different, and I reckon no one will complain, seeing as they're house colors and all. I like the gloves too." Hermione showed up moments later, tossing Ginny an apple. The door opened a few minutes later and Ginny and Hermione went to sit in their usual seats. Hermione took off her cloak and laid on the back of her chair.

"GINNY!!"

"Yes 'Mione?" Ginny asked innocently.

"What in the devil did you do to my skirt?!"

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walked in at that moment, Draco handing a piece of toast to Blaise. Pansy looked over, "Nice work Weasel. She's got nice legs, for a..."

"Don't say it! Please!" Hermione said exasperated.

"I was going to say...'for a person who spends all day with her nose in a book.'"

Hermione looked at Pansy, slightly shocked. "All the same. Ginny! What have you done to my skirt?"

"Fixed it a bit. Looks good 'Mione."

"Ginny! It's so..."

"Hot? Sexy?" Ginny offered.

"Oh! You're awful. How do I turn it back?"

"You don't." Hermione groaned, but bit her tongue when Snape walked in and started the lesson.

"Okay, today we will be brewing Veritiserum. You will be able to choose your partners. _But_, your partner must be someone from another house." The class looked around. As always, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions together. People looked around, trying to find the least offensive partners. Pansy walked over looking at Ginny, "D'ya mind if I steal your friend here for a partner?"

Ginny grinned, "Not at all, have fun." Hermione looked at her, pleading for help when Ginny left. Ginny walked over to Blaise and Draco's table, Draco looked up, raising one eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"A partner. While Blaise here would be preferable, seeing as he has manners and all, I suppose I could help you raise your grade Malfoy." Blaise laughed lightly.

"Come here Ginevra, I could use a bolster to my grade," Blaise smiled at her, offering her Draco's chair. "You're welcome to stay Draco. I don't bite. I'm sure Snape would be more then accomodating for the two of you. Besides, it's that or work with my idiot brother."

Blaise raised one eyebrow as Draco said, "I suppose. But you'd better not mess up the potion Weasley!"

"I'll do my best."

Draco raised his hand and beckoned Snape over, "Sir, would you mind if we worked in a threesome. And it seems everyone else has paired off already. There are members from both houses here, surely it's acceptable?"

Snape looked at Ginny, "Ginevra, do see that they don't mess this up."

Ginny smiled, "Of course professor. You know as well as I do that I won't do all the work. Besides, if they do that badly, I'll make it up on my own time later."

Snape smiled at her briefly, "I would expect nothing less of you Miss Weasley. Such a shame that your talent was wasted on such a house."

"Yes, well. The real shame is that I got stuck in a house with colors that look so awful on me. Ravenclaw or Slytherin would have been better for that."

Draco gawped between his favorite teacher and the littlest Weasel, were they...___'bantering?!'_ This was appalling. Blaise on the other hand was laughing outright. Snape looked at Blaise, "Don't laugh at me Zabini. Working with Weasley here is no picnic. I already know she can make this potion, so for all I care she can do nothing and let you two sort it out yourselves. And I know Blaise, that you have no idea how to make it." The two boys gawked at Snape.

"Close your mouths, it's not a good look for you." Ginny sat down and looked at the two of them. "Are you going to go get the ingredients, or what?"

"Why should we Weasley? Why don't you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You heard Snape, I already know this. I'll help and all, I do need my grade in this class, but you two need more help here then I do."

"This is ridiculous." Draco stomped off to the ingredients closet with Blaise, grumbling the entire way about _'that Weasley girl'_.

"What? I, for one, think she's adorable."

"You cannot be serious Blaise, she's...she's well...a Weasley."

"Yes, and you're a Malfoy, and you don't see me holding that against you."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wash my hands of it. You do what you will."

"Oh, please. If you gave her half a chance you'd see what I do." Draco laughed, walking back to their desk and starting the potion.

Meanwhile, over at Hermione and Pansy's desk, Hermione was having a difficult time keeping her mind on the class and the potion. Pansy had been flirting shamelessly with Hermione for the entire lesson. Hermione, while settled to the fact that bisexuality and homosexuality were accepted in the wizarding world, she was still uncomfortable with her attraction to women. Pansy, however, had flirted unabashedly with the intelligent witch next to her.

When Potions class was over Hermione and Ginny met up outside, "So, Gin. Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Hogesmeade tomorrow, you're going, right?"

"Of course, I still need a dress and everything for the Masque, any idea what you want?"

"Not yet, we'll take a look at what we find in the shops and go from there?"

"Sounds good, we'll leave together, yes?"

"Sure, wake me up and we'll catch breakfast together before heading out okay?"

"I suppose we'll have to meet up with the boys while we're there?" Hermione shrugged, "I don't suppose we can avoid it. I don't know, Ron's been annoying lately. We should meet up with Marina though. Unless she's got friends in her own house to go with."

"We'll ask, we'll see her at lunch after and all."

Pansy walked up at this point, "I'm so hurt Granger, you're not going to ask me?" Behind her Draco looked at her scandalized.

"Oh...I uhm...what?" Hermione stuttered out. Pansy was very beautiful and Hermione was still not sure how to talk to her. Pansy was striking, standing at 5'7 with long silky black hair and a porcelian complexion. Her eyes were blue, well almost. They were a deep turquoise color that was beautiful to look at.

Ginny giggled lightly, "You're usually so articulate Hermione, what's happened to you?" Hermione blushed scarlet at this, causing Ginny to giggle again.

Ginny looked up at Pansy, "I suppose you'd like us...well her at least to meet you in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, you're welcome as well Ginevra," Blaise said simply.

Draco looked between his two friends desperately, "Bloody mad, the lot of you." He stalked off towards the Great Hall after this muttering to himself.

"Don't mind him," Pansy said silkily. "Now, we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks, at say...2?"

"I...uhm...I guess..."

"Wonderful! See you then. Oh, and Ginevra, do you have another pair of those tights in Slytherin colors?"

Ginny smiled, "no, but there's a shop that does in Hogsmeade. Buy yourself a pair then. Aren't they wonderful?"

"That they are. And the professors haven't said anything about them?"

"Nope. And if I can wear them, they can't say anything about you." At this Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and drug her off towards the Great Hall.

"What in the devil were you thinking Ginny?!" She hissed at her once they were out of earshot.

"What was I thinking? You're the one who agreed to the date with Parkinson. I assumed, naturally, that this meant that I was to be nice to her. She is such a sweet girl when she lets herself be. A lot like Blaise in her own way."

"Blaise? Blaise! You're on first name basis with them now?!"

"Oh, and you're not with her?"

"NO!"

"Then why'd you agree to the date?"

"It's not a date!!!!"

"Okay...then why'd you agree to the psuedo date?"

"I...I don't know..." Hermione admitted lamely.

"You like her, don't you? Oooh...Good choice and all, she is the prettiest girl in school."

"Oh stop it!" The two sat down in the Great Hall bickering quietly, as Hermione continued to deny the existence of any sort of "date" between herself and the Slytherin girl. Ginny smiled, agreeing half-heartedly.

"So, what're you going to wear tomorrow Hermione?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Hermione said distractedly.

"Would you like me to pick out an outfit for you...?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yea...sure...whatever..."

"OOOH! Yay!"

Hermione looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Oh, you're going to look so good tomorrow 'Mione!"

"Oh no...I wasn't even paying attention, you can't hold me to that!"

"Yes I can, and I will. So stop complaining, you'll look great!"

"My god...can this day get any worse...?"

-----------------------------------

**Saturday, September 7**

"Ginny...wake up...Time to get up..." Ginny groaned and rolled over, away from her friend. "Okay...I guess I'll pick my own outfit for today..." Ginny rocketed out of bed.

"I think NOT!" Hermione laughed at her friends expression as Ginny began to tear through her own trunk looking for a suitable outfit for Hermione. She pulled out a short denim skirt that would hit Hermione mid-thigh, exposing a lot of leg, and a simple fitted white v-neck t-shirt. Hermione groaned looking at her friend who was grinning, before Ginny picked out some jewelry and tossed it at Hermione and said, "Well, go get dressed!"

Hermione came back out of the bathroom looking severely self-conscious. Ginny looked at her friend and said, "Okay, here, this should make you feel better, but you have to trust me. I'll give you a pair of leggings to wear under the skirt, and that will cover your legs...but! You have to wear these fishnets over them." Hermione looked skeptically at the fishnets, but took them from her friend and proceeded to do as Ginny had asked. Ginny had given her a pair of black leggings and some red fishnets. When Hermione came back out, Ginny whistled low in her throat and tossed Hermione a pair of flat, black moccasin style boots and left to get dressed herself.

Ginny came back out in a blue and green plaid, pleated skirt whose length made Hermione's seem...well, decent. Underneath she wore a pair of purple fishnets and her combat boots, which covered most of her calves. On top she wore a simple black tanktop with a light denim jacket over it. "Come now Hermione, let's go down to breakfast."

"Ginny...I can't wear this..."

"Why not? Covers all the important bits, doesn't it?"

"Oh, that's not...Whatever, I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope. Besides, you look smashing. Now, let's go." Hermione rolled her eyes again and followed her friend downstairs and into the Great Hall. After they had been there for 5 minutes or so, Harry and Ron joined them.

"Hey Gin, Hermione." Harry said, sitting next to Ginny.

"Hey Harry, Ron. How are you? Haven't talked to you two much this year," Ginny said, helping herself to more sausages.

"I know, we haven't seen you all year. You and Hermione are always off doing other things."

"Like studying?!" Hermione asked Ron derisively.

"Exactly!" Ron said smiling. "Who're we going to copy off of now?"

Ginny snorted softly, "I see what you mean Hermione, he never did appreciate you. Try doing your own work Ron. Harry's figured it out. Besides, he's doing so much better now that he's paying attention in class and not just relying on 'Mione here."

"You're being a hypocrite Gin! 'Mione helps you as much as she does us!"

"The operative word is _help_ Ron. I do what I can on my own and ask Hermione to help me understand what I don't get on my own. I don't rely on her to do my work for me. Honestly..."

Hermione smothered a giggle before looking at Ron next to her, who was glaring at her. Ron looked at his sister, "So what're your plans for today?"

"Well, Hermione and I here were going to make our way to Hogsmeade, buy ourselves some pretty dresses and probably just relax mostly. How about you two?"

Harry answered, "Well, seeing as there's no need to ask for a date to this ball, I figured I'd enjoy myself at this one. Need a mask at the least, I've got nice robes and all. So, I'll take care of that today. Need to restock my candy store as well."

At that Marina walked up behind Ginny, "Hey you."

"Hey! How are you Rina?"

"Good, good. The weeks been busy, sorry I haven't caught up with you two earlier."

"No worries. We've been busy as well. Want to come into Hogsmeade with us? We're going shopping for the Masque."

"Oh! I'd love to! You don't mind?"

"Of course not, you have to tell us all about your first week."

Marina laughed, looking down at the two boys questioningly, raising an eyebrow at Ginny. Ginny laughed, "Of course, how could I forget?! Marina, this is my brother Ron, and this is our friend Harry."

"Nice to meet you both," Marina said, smiling at Harry sweetly.

Harry's jaw dropped, "I...uh...nice to meet...I mean...it was wonderful meeting...well, you know." Harry finished lamely.

Ginny giggled behind her hand, "Meet Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, but rendered helpless by a mere female."

Harry glared at Ginny, having gathered his wits and looked back to Marina, "Don't mind her, she's just got this problem with her brain being missing. Now, my apologies for being so...tongue tied. Now, would you like to meet up for drinks at the Three Broomsticks later?""I'd love to," she looked to Hermione and Ginny, "That is, if you two don't mind?"

"Not at all, we've got a date ourselves at two, so we'll leave you two to your...conversation then as well."

Ron looked up at his sister, "A date! With who?"

"None of your business brother dear. Now, Hermione, Marina, if you're ready shall we be off?"

Marina looked towards Harry, "Yes, I'm ready. I'll see you at two, Harry," Harry grinned goofily at her, earning rolled eyes from Ron and a giggle from Hermione and Ginny who made their way out of the hall.

Ginny turned to Marina as they left the hall, "So...Harry...huh?"

"Is that a problem?" Marina asked, looking at Ginny worriedly.

"Not at all. I used to Hero worship him, but I don't think I ever really liked Harry, just the concept of him. He's definitely cute, I won't deny that, but he's all yours darling. He and I are more like brother and sister then anything. I'd do anything for him, but not because I'm in love with him, simply because I care about him."

Hermione piped in, "It's the same both ways, Harry'd do anything for Gin here, except for one thing. And that'd be date you. It'd be like Ginny dating Ron, too wierd."

Ginny shuddered, "Thanks Hermione, I needed _that_image in my head. You know Ron's still after you, right?"

"I know, I know. Haven't told him yet, what am I going to do about him?"

Marina looked between the two girls, "Is Ron that bad, or what?"

"No, no, no. He's nice enough, when he's not trying to copy my work. But I'm gay, so...he's not my type."

Pansy, Blaise and Draco walked up behind the three girls at this point and Pansy broke in, "Poor Weasel, to miss out on you. Make for some lucky girl though. Are you and Ginny here...?"

"Goodness no!" Ginny said, probably a little too quickly.

Hermione looked at her, "Am I that unappealing?"

"No, Hermione. We've been through this, I will not date you. For four very important reasons. One, you're my best friend, and I'm not jeopordizing that. Two, I've told you about my relationships with girls, and you deserve better then that. Three, I refuse to be fighting over someone with my_brother_. And lastly, I don't feel like fighting Pansy here for you, I have a strong feeling I'd lose."

Marina giggled, "Don't be so sure Ginny, you're very attractive yourself. Just in a different way then...Pansy, did you say it was? Pansy here is very classic, like a Greek goddess, you're just very...striking. It's very intimidating to tell you the truth."

Ginny laughed, "Me? As attractive as Pansy? Hardly. But thanks for the vote of confidence Rina."

Blaise and Draco raised identical eyebrows, looking at eachother, while Hermione and Marina rolled their eyes. Pansy looked at Ginny, shocked. "You can't be serious. Ginny?" Ginny looked at Pansy as if to say _'What?'_ when Hermione broke in, "Since when are you two on first name basis?"

"Since I helped her on her Potions homework," Ginny said calmly. Hermione groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "Now, if you three don't mind, we girls have some shopping to do, we'll see you," she motioned to Blaise and Pansy, "at two."

Blaise winked at Ginny before taking off with his arm around Draco's waist. Hermione looked at her friends, "Does something...odd strike you about the three of them?"

"Yes..." Ginny said, smiling. "It's something...familiar almost, I can't describe it. They just...smell like family. It's hard to explain."

Hermione looked at her friend, "I wonder..."

"What?"

"Oh, just a theory. I'll look it up later." The three girls made their way down to Hogsmeade, chatting lightly and laughing all the way down. It took them four hours to find dresses for each of them. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks, early for their respective dates but decided to wait inside all the same. They each ordered a Butterbeer and had been sitting in quiet peace before Marina broke the silence, "So, Ginny. Were you just being modest earlier or what?"

Ginny looked up in surprise, "Wha...What do you mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "About you being attractive Ginny. Everyone else sees it, why don't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Comparing me to Pansy, honestly."

Marina scoffed, "It's an honest comparison. Though I can't honestly compare you on the same level. Pansy is, well, there's something darker about her, something decidedly sensual. She's an obvious beauty, and she flaunts that. But you Ginny, there's something pure and striking about you, like you were carved out of marble or something. You're...well, perfection in your own way. There's something so genuine and...heavenly about you. It's intimidating to say the least, but alluring in it's own way too. I can't believe you've never seen it."

"Pure, heavenly, perfect?! You cannot be serious. Hermione, please tell me she's joking."

"You can't hold onto that forever Gin. Despite everything that has happened to you...you're still so pure, it's amazing really. Despite everything you're virtuous. So clean, you never lost your faith in people Gin, and that's what I always found so amazingly beautiful about you. You never lost your innocence."

"Never lost my...What the hell are you on about Hermione! That innocence is long lost now, and you know it! I told you everything about what happened, about how it's still there, and you have the audacity to imply that any of that is left, it's gone! He took it Hermione, not one bit of it is left!" Ginny was appalled at her friend and she was close to crying in the middle of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Marina just looked at Ginny, unsure of what to do next. Ginny took a last sip of her drink before disappearing outside, leaving her coat on the seat behind her. Hermione shook her head, "I should have known better..."

At that moment Pansy walked up to Hermione and Marina, "What happened to..."

"Don't ask. I just pushed to wrong nerve," Hermione said sadly. "I'm such an idiot." She shook herself out of her stupor before looking up at Pansy and smiling. "Hi! Sit down, please." Pansy did so, taking her jacket off as she did so, ordering a drink. Marina looked up and saw Harry across the room, she excused herself and made her way over to him.

-----------------------------------------

Ginny had run outside, barely watching where she was going. Once she was outside she ran straight into someone. "Whoa! What's going on here? Wait! Weasley, are you all right?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Thank you for asking," something in Ginny's voice made Draco flinch, and he didn't let go of her as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"You're not all right, I can tell, you rushed out of there like a bat out of hell, smack into me, and now you're going to run off without so much as an explanation."

"Please Malfoy, I don't want to talk about this right now. Please...tell Blaise I'll be a little late..." Draco sighed as he loosened his grip of Ginny.

Blaise walked up at that moment, "Whoa...what happened here. Draco, did you...?"

"No! I did not, she just bolted out of there like this..." Ginny wrestled free from Draco's grip and ran around the corner. Blaise made to go after her before Draco stopped him, "Let her go, I don't think she wants to talk right now. Just let her be, she said she'd be in in a few minutes."

Blaise looked after her sadly, "Okay, come in with me?"

"Gladly," Draco put his arm around Blaise and walked inside with him.

-----------------------------------------

Back inside Pansy and Hermione were chatting freely. Hermione had lost her nervousness around Pansy, and was able to have a real conversation with the girl. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find Pansy was as intelligent as she was charismatic. She conversed easily about topics ranging from Muggle Studies to the war. Hermione was glad to talk with someone who wasn't afraid to challenge her theories, and some of her concepts became better for the competition. They talked about the upcoming ball and people in the school. Hermione was curious as to Pansy's opinions about house rivalries and the such, and asked eventually.

"House rivalries? You mean Gryffindor or Slytherin? Well, I mean, obviously you don't care too much, or you wouldn't be here. But me? I think it's ridiculous. I mean, we're all people, aren't we? Who's to say that snakes are any better then lions, honestly. I think people hide behind the house rivalries because they're too insecure to stand on their own. All they've got is a house, they don't have anything to stand on their own with."

"Huh...I never thought of it that way," Hermione pursed her lips and thought on what Pansy had said when suddenly she choked on her drink.

Ron had walked up to their table, "What are you doing Hermione?!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, a little annoyed.

"You heard me, what in the hell are you doing here with...with...with HER?"

"What exactly is wrong with her?

"What exactly? Why are you even asking that? You know exactly what's wrong with her!"

"I don't know. I find her to be an interesting person and a wonderful conversationalist."

"You...you...But she's a Slytherin!"

"Does that matter?"

"I...uh...YES!!"

Hermione turned to Pansy, "You were right Pansy, insecurity." Pansy sniggered at this. Ron narrowed his eyes and grabbed Hermione's arm, "Come with me."

"Let go of me you prat!" Hermione tried to wrench her arm from Ron's grasp, but he was stronger then she was. Pansy narrowed her eyes at Ron, standing up, "I'd let go if I were you Weasley."

"And what are you going to do about it Parkinson?" He tugged on Hermione's arm.

Ginny walked up and tapped Ron on the shoulder, "Let go Ron." She said calmly.

Ron whipped around, pulling Hermione with him and looked at his sister, "You're with them now?"

"Apparently, now let go."

"Why, so you can be brainwashed by Slytherins again?" Ron said and Hermione gasped, covering her mouth and looking at Ron.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "You have no idea what happened last time, so don't you ever speak of it again." By this time Harry, Marina, Blaise and Draco had gathered around to watch the exchange.

"I have no idea what happened? I know what happened Ginny, you were young, and they took advantage of your naivety. Who'd to say it won't happen again? You are much to trusting Ginny."

"You want to leave now Ron," Ginny said evenly.

Ron looked between Ginny and then Hermione, both of whom were glaring at him with deadly stares. "Damn right I do." He dropped Hermione's arm before turning to look at Ginny, "We're not done with this conversation Ginny." Ginny rolled her eyes before turning to the rest of the group and walking off with Blaise and sitting down at a booth with him.

------------------------------------

Later the three Slytherin's sat down in their common room, Draco sitting in a plush armchair with Blaise on the floor sitting between his legs. Pansy sat across from them, reclining along a couch. She looked at Draco, who was playing idly with Blaise's hair and smiled, "So, Blaise, is Gin feeling any better?"

"I think so. Though it's hard to tell when I have no idea what really caused the problem. She obviously very touchy about something in her past, and Weasel touched a nerve apparently."

"I got that much. But I'm as lost as you are. But, he really was out of line with Hermione, that was uncalled for," the two boys nodded in agreement.

Draco looked up at Pansy, "Why you suddenly so friendly with them?"

Pansy shrugged, "I don't know. Hermione's different this year, and it's more then just the skirt," she grinned, "Though that is an added benefit. And Ginny, there's something _very_ different about her this year. It's like...well, I can't even describe it. And it was nice to talk to her. As much as I love you two, I need girl friends every now and then. And besides, don't tell me you me you haven't noticed Ginny. That Ravenclaw girl was right, Ginny rivals me, but in a completely different way, it's hard to explain."

Draco looked at her, "Well, yes, I've noticed her. You can't miss a pair of legs like that. I guess there is something different about her this year. Like last year with us, we all changed. But then we were special. I mean, I'm half veela, and that kicked in last year, and you two have your family's elven blood. But you hide that. But the little Weasel, there's something more to her...I can't describe it, like you said. But I doubt she's got any sort of magical creature in her lineage...so what does that leave us?"

"Not much," Blaise admitted. "But she's got spunk, and I admire that. She's very Slytherin in her own way."

Pansy smiled, "The lines between the houses are blurring. Maybe that old kook was right, we will come together...maybe it'll actually happen."

Draco scoffed, "I don't know. They'll never give up on thinking we're the spawn of evil."

"Oh, like we've been any better? Please, Hermione and Ginny have given us a chance, I say we don't fuck it up."

Draco shook his head, but Blaise said, "We have been pretty bad over the years, but you know why we had to. I mean, up until this year, Draco and I couldn't even date openly."

"Like that would have helped," Pansy laughed. "Please, you two were awful. You were into eachother for years but never knew it." Blaise and Draco looked at each other and smiled, remembering their history together.

---------------------------------

Blaise and Draco had been best friends for years, having known eachother since they had been little. For years the two of them and Pansy were inseperable, spending all of their time at one another's house, not wanting to be without one another. Wherever they went on vacation, they went together.

This past year had been stressful for Draco and Blaise. They had fallen for one another, but neither was willing to sacrifice their relationship on that chance. At some point during the summer Pansy had left to spend a week with her grandparents regarding her inheritance and left Blaise and Draco alone for the week. Blaise had avoided Draco for most of the week, not trusting himself to be alone around him, but finally Draco cornered him, "Have I made you angry?"

"What? Draco...no. You haven't made me angry."

"Then why in the hell are you ignoring me? Do you hate me that much?"

"Not at all. It's just...Goddamit Draco, why can't things stay the way they were?"

"What do you mean? What's changed?"

"You! Everything! Nothing's the same any more!"

"I'm still here Blaise, I'm still your best mate, or do you not want me anymore?"

"Not want you? How in the world could I not want you? I want you more then you know."

"You mean...?" Draco asked quietly.

Blaise dropped his head into his hands, "Yes..."

"Oh god...Blaise...really?" Blaise didn't answer, but stood to leave. "Gods...Blaise, don't leave."

"Why not? You must hate me now."

"No! God no Blaise. I could never hate you, never. I just didn't know how to respond. I never dreamed that you would ever say this to me. So, I never dreamed to even hope for it." Blaise looked up at him, smiling before Draco pulled Blaise to him, holding him tightly.

--------------------------------------

They'd been together ever since the beginning of the last summer. They had finally escaped the yoke of their father's rule. Their father's would probably never forgive them for all that they had done in going against the Dark Lord, but the boys, and Pansy, were sure that they had made the right choice in the end. They were now under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. None of them were in any sort of position as to be a spy, but they were safer that way anyway.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, things were not quite so cheerful. Hermione has since apologized to Ginny, and Ginny had forgiven her, knowing that Hermione only meant well for her. Ron, on the other hand, was not quite so ready to give up yet. He had rounded on Ginny the second he and Harry had stepped into the common room.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny groaned from her seat next to Hermione, "Here we go..." she muttered under her breath. "Yes, Ronald?"

"Don't you ___Ronald_ me missy! You are in for it this time!"

"What're you going to do, ground me? You're not my father Ron."

"But I am your older brother, and someone needs to keep you in check, make sure you're doing your work and everything."

"Keep me in check? Keep me in check! You are incourigable! My goodness. You have no authority over me Ronald. In case you forgot, I am in your year, and I'm getting higher marks then you. Apparently, whatever I do in my down time is of no consequence, as I am one of the best students in our grade. If anything, I should be looking after you. By the way Ron, how's that 2 foot essay on bicorn properties in relation to Veritiserum coming? It is due on Monday. I'm over by a foot, but I couldn't find anything else to cut out," Ron choked. "Forgot, did you? Something tells me that Hermione won't be very lenient this year, it is NEWT year and all."

Ron looked dessperately towards Hermione for support and she shrugged, shaking her head. "So you'll let me fail then? So much for family loyalty. Or friendship. Besides, why would I want help from two Slytherin whores."

Harry gaped at his friend, "Ron...how could you?" Ginny stared, dumbstruck at Ron before bolting up the girl's staircase. Hermione set her jaw, glaring at Ron. She walked up to him slowly, reigning in her anger.

When she was not 6 inches away from him she looked him in the eye, "I'll see that you regret that statement Ronald Weasley," and then Ron found out just how much pain Draco Malfoy had been in in their third year. She took off after Ginny a moment later.

"She hit me!" Ron exclaimed, looking shocked.

"If she hadn't," Harry started, "I would have. You're a right git, and I'm glad Hermione never went for you." Harry stormed off up the boys staircase and sat down on his bed, and began a letter to Mrs. Weasley.

___Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

___I hate to be the bearer to bad news, but I think this is a situation that must be brought to your attention. Before I get to the point, I must elaborate on some of the happenings here at Hogwarts this year._

___Over the past few weeks, Ginny has befriended a few of the Slytherins, namely Pansy Parkinson. They have become quite friendly, and both Hermione and Ginny have been seen dining with her at the Slytherin table. Ginny has also taken to working with Slytherin's in several classes. Your son, as you might imagine, has not taken this acceptance well._

___Today, was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione was set to meet Pansy Parkinson at the Three Broomsticks, Pansy seems to have taken quite a fancy to our Hermione, and I do believe Hermione returns the sentiment. I was set to meet another girl, Marina in Ravenclaw, at the same time. Ginny had agreed to meet Blaise Zabini as well._

___Now, this brings me to my point, Ron did not take well to Hermione being "brainwashed by Slytherin's" (his exact wording I'm afraid). So he attempted to extricate her from the situation. Hermione resisted and he attempted to bodily remove her from the establishment. At this point, Ginny stepped in to defend Hermione. Myself, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco Malfoy had stood to make sure Ron did not do anything Hermione did not herself want to do. Ron eventually left, giving up._

___When Ginny and Hermione returned to the common room, Ron rounded on Ginny, screaming and yelling for all the common room to hear. I will spare you the details of their shouting match, but I will convey the highlights. Ginny defended herself, and the Slytherin's quite admirably. But Ron, well, I hate to say this. But he resorted to calling both Ginny and Hermione "Slytherin whores". Niether took well to the comment, Ginny ran up to her dorm, and Hermione...well, she punched Ron. And I say good for her too, he deserved it._

___I don't think Ron quite realizes how delicate those comments need to be around Ginny, considering everything that happened in her first year. I think she is already having a hard time trusting the Slytherins, but is giving them more then a fair chance, considering everything she's been though. I just want you to know that I will stand by Ginny in her decisions, for she is very mature, and I believe that she will make those decisions that are best for her._

___Now, nothing against your son Molly, he and I have been good friends for years, but you might want to speak with him about some of his misconceptions. He is driving both Ginny and Hermione further away from him, and even I am coming to dislike some of his actions and comments._

___I hope you are not angry with me for relaying this information, I simply thought you should know._

___Sincerely,_

___Harry Potter_

Harry sighed, putting down his quill. He called for Hedwig and sent her off to the Burrow. He only hoped Molly wouldn't be too angry with him. And Ron...Ron was going to kill him...

-------------------------

-end chapter two-

-------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

If you like the length of this chapter (or if you wish I'd keep it shorter) let me know!

cheers!

QoW.


	3. 3 The Lucky One

Okay, I'm back. This chapter isn't as long. Sorry about the wait everyone, but the holidays were CRAZY

Disclaimer: It's not mine, don't sue me.

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3:** The Lucky One

_Number 19: "A word to the wise isn't necessary, it's the stupid ones who need the help."_

_FLASHFORWARD_

_Ginny smiled as she stood from her computer, rummaging through an old bag and pulling out two pieces of worn parchment that were about to fall apart._

_She had always known that her parents loved her, but this, this unconditional support warmed her heart, as it always did._

**Monday, September 9**

Ginny woke the next Monday morning to an incessant tapping on her window. Errol had arrived early with some mail for Ginny, and was beginning to get impatient. When she finally crawled out of bed and let him in he stole a treat from her stash and flew off back out the window. Ginny looked down and saw that she had two letters, one from each of her parents. She smiled, picking up the one from her father first.

_Gin-bug,_

_I hope this letter finds you whole and well. Your mother and I are writing in regards to a letter Harry sent us over the weekend. He seemed to be concerned for both you and your brother. He told us of your growing friendship with certain Slytherin's and also of Ron's reaction to such._

_We wanted to write to you before breakfast so you would be prepared for your brother's reaction and know that you have our full support in this matter. I only have two pieces of advice for you._

_1) Do be careful please, it would kill me if anything happened to you._

_2) Do try and be patient with your brother, I know he is a handful, but he means well._

_-Dad._

Ginny smiled, folding her father's letter carefully. She looked warily to her mother's letter and opened it slowly. She smiled as she read through it. It carried the same message as was sent from her father.. She smiled getting up and dressed for school. She grabbed her bag and made her way down to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was practically empty and Ginny was shocked to find that she had her choice of the better foods, as they had not already been picked through by other students. She poured herself a mug of coffee and drank it slowly.

Across the hall Blaise watched Ginny enter the hall and sit down sleepily. He smiled as she reached immediately for the coffee and took a large sip. He picked up his own cup of coffee and made his way over to her table and threw one leg over the bench to sit facing her. She looked up and smiled at him, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself. You're up early," he grinned at her, nodding towards her cup of coffee.

"Yes well, early post, can't help that. And I needed the coffee before I have to deal with my brother."

"He's still angry with you?"

"Of course," Ginny picked up a muffin and bit into it. "You missed the row in the common room last night, that was a doozy. But according to my parents, he'll be getting a letter today that he won't like. And that's likely to start a row...again. So, I need to be in top form."

Blaise grimaced slightly, "Is being friends with me so bad for your relationship with your brother?"

"Not really. It's more the fact that he can't get his head out of his arse and get over it. He's bent on Hermione, and she doesn't want him anymore, so that didn't fly well with him. You'd probably better warn Pansy, he's liable to do something idiotic. But he wants me to stay eleven forever, so he can watch over me and protect me. Not that he did that good of a job when I was eleven..." Ginny trailed off, a frown forming on her beautiful features.

Blaise looked at her worriedly, "Well, let me know if we're making things worse rather then better. I'm not trying to mess up your life you know."

"I know. Now, it looks like your boyfriend is perturbed that you're not paying more attention to him, you'd better see to that." Blaise grinned, looking back at Draco, who was watching the two of them intently. He shrugged non-commitely before kissing Ginny on the cheek and leaving for his own house table. Ginny chuckled lightly and looked up to greet Harry who had sat down across from her. "Morning Harry."

"Morning. What're you doing up so early?"

"Everyone's a critic," Ginny sighed sarcastically. "No, I got some early post. It seems the letter you sent my parents reached them, and they saw fit to warn me of the impending apocalypse that is going down this morning."

Harry looked a little guilty, "You're not mad at me or anything, are you?"

"Not at all," Ginny smiled at him and he relaxed visibly. "It sounds as though you defended me admirably. I got off with only my Dad telling me to be careful, which he'd do no matter who I was seeing. So, you're off the hook though. Ron however...well, he may well just disembowel you."

Harry groaned, starting on his own breakfast. He looked up worriedly when Ron sat down next to him, while Ginny just grinned slightly mischeviously. Ron looked between the two of them before shrugging and shoveling food into his mouth quickly. Hermione made her way down not too long afterwards and Ginny pulled her into a hushed conversation, warning her about the fight that was undoubtedly going to ensue. Not ten minutes later did the morning post coming flying in. Ron looked up, surprised at his letter. He opened it quickly and read through it. His face became harder and more menacing as he read more. He finally looked up at Ginny who was watching him interestedly, "What in the hell were you thinking?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ron," Ginny said, sipping her coffee.

"You...you...you turned our parents against me."

"I did not, you big baby. Someone else saw fit to inform them of the situation as it unfolded."

Ron looked back down to the letter and read it more carefully. This time he rounded on Harry, glaring at him. Harry shrugged as if to say _'yea...and?'_ Ron looked at him, "How could you Harry, I thought you were my mate and all."

"Yes well, Hermione and Ginny here are my friends as well. I thought over the situation and decided what I thought the best course of action to be. So, I wrote your parents a letter, detailing the highlights of what has occurred here at Hogwarts recently.

"You...you..." Ron spluttered. "Did you tell them what she's," he pointed at Ginny, "been doing as well?"

Ginny rounded on Ron now, "And what exactly is it that I've done Ron?"

"You're consorting with the enemy Ginny!"

Blaise walked up behind Ginny at this point, "I didn't realize we were the enemy anymore. I thought that title was reserved for He-Who-Refuses-To-Leave-A-World-That-Doesn't-Want-Him-In-It."

Ron spat at the Slytherin, "And what are you doing here?"

"I was here to walk Ginny to class. But I'll wait until your conversation here is done."

Ginny turned back to Ron, who was spluttering madly at Blaise. "Now, Ronald, enlighten me, please. What exactly have I done wrong this year? Nobody else seems to have a problem with me this year except for you. Mum and Dad have given me their approval. So where exactly have I gone wrong?"

"You're trusting the wrong people Ginny! This is just like your first year all over again! How can you not see it?!"

"Do not...and I repeat, do NOT bring that up ever again. You have no idea what happened, and you weren't even there to help me when I needed it the most. There is no parellel between the present and my first year. First of all, last time someone else intentionally set me up, there was no way I could have avoided that unless someone else had been helping me the way they should have been. I take my own bit of responsibility for what happened, but where were you?! Where were you Ron? No wonder I turned to Tom! I needed someone, anyone, who would listen to me. You sure as hell wouldn't, what else was I supposed to do?" Ginny seethed at Ron. She was standing up and looked ready to pounce over the table at him.

Ron stood to meet her gaze and said evenly, "Then you'll have to be content without me, I refuse to have a sister who's no more then a Slytherin whore." Hermione gasped and Ginny choked on a sob that had risen in her throat. All of a sudden she attempted to leap over the table at her brother, who looked triumphant. Blaise caught her around the waist and she fought against him, attmepting to get to Ron so that she could hurt him. Her struggle continued to weaken, and eventually she gave up with a small sob that was muffled by Blaise's chest. Blaise glared at the male Weasley briefly before turning and walking out of the hall with Ginny.

When they were clear of the wall Blaise turned off into a small corridor with Ginny and let her vent out the last of her anger before asking her, "Do you want to talk?"

"No! I want to kill that bastard!" She choked momentarily. Hermione walked out of the hall and put her arms around Ginny softly.

"Shh...Calm down now luv, it's okay, I'm here..." Blaise watched, awestruck for a moment as Ginny went limp in Hermione's arms and calmed down considerably.

Ginny stood up a little straighter, fixed her hair, "Okay! Let's go to class."

Blaise looked shocked for a moment and opened his mouth to say something before Hermione stopped him. As Ginny walked away she told him that "Ginny can't deal with all of it right now. There's more then just her brother at work here."

"I got that from their little spat, but she's not okay."

"No, but she and I will take care of that later." Blaise looked after Hermione as she walked on after Ginny. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her yet. He shrugged momentarily before making his way down to the dungeons for Potions, figuring Hermione probably knew what she was doing.

When Blaise made it to the Potion's room Hermione and Ginny were sitting in their seats at the front of the room, Ron was sitting halfway back, by himself, glaring at his sister's back. Blaise stopped momentarily by Ginny and Hermione to make sure Ginny was, indeed, all right. Ginny smiled up at him brightly and kissed him on the cheek, reassuring him a little bit. He made his way over to his seat next to Draco and sat down lightly. Draco looked at him, "So what happened to her?"

Blaise grinned at him, "Now the compassion for the littlest Weasel comes running out? I thought you didn't care about her."

"No, but you obviously do. So, because of that, I care."

"She had a spat with her brother, didn't end to well. He said some pretty nasty things, rather uncalled for all in all." Draco raised one eyebrow and Blaise shrugged, "Okay, so I'm toning it down a little bit. He was more then a little bit uncalled for. She almost killed him. I would've let her, had the small problem of a life sentence in Azkaban not held me back."

Draco grimaced, "That bad?" Blaise nodded. Draco hissed quietly through his teeth but kept quiet as Snape walked into the classroom.

Snape sat down behind his desk and looked to the class. He stared at them momentarily before speaking quietly. "I'd like your essays, now. The results in this class so far have been severely lacking thus far, and I am hoping that this batch of essays may bestow some speck of hope for this generation," there was a general rustle of paper as people retrieved their essays and passed them towards the front of the room. Snape looked up again, "Now, were you all simply dim-witted like most of the students that come through this classroom, I might have some pity for you. But aside from a few of you, the results are abysmal. Now, if you fail this essay, you will be kicked out of this class. Some of you barely scraped by into this NEWT advanced class, and I am now drawing a line. Today you will be taking a test. You must pass both the test and this essay to remain in this class."

Around the classroom muttering broke out. Snape sent pieces of paper to each of their desks and set a timer on his desk. Ginny opened her parchment and took out a quill. She finished the test quickly. She was the first to finish and she set it on Snape's desk and smiled at him. He looked up at her as she went to sit back at her desk. She pulled out a book and began to read quietly. He picked up her test and began to grade it. His eyebrows raised high onto his forehead as he went on. By the time he was done he was thoroughly shocked. This test was not meant to be easy, infact, many students finishing their seventh year only barely recieved As on this test. And Ginny had recieved perfect marks. He smiled, despite himself, and beckoned her back up to his desk. She marked her place in her book and walked up to his desk. He looked at her intensely, "Miss Weasley, would you please stay after class for a word?" She nodded at him silently and went back to her book quietly.

After the lesson was over the class filed out quickly after dispirtedly dropping their tests onto Snape's desk. Ginny sat at her desk, not looking up from her book. Hermione looked at her quizzically, but Ginny said quietly, "Wait for me outside, I'll tell you what it's all about then." Hermione nodded and left the classroom. Ginny once again marked her place in her book and looked up at Snape expectantly, "What can I do for you Professor?"

"Well, Miss Weasley. I know you are...above average. But I must admit, your test surprised me. You finished so quickly that I was certain that you had haphazardly rushed through the test. So, I graded it. Miss Weasley, you recieved a score I had not thought possible on this test, a perfect score. Now, it becomes apparent to me, because I know that you could not have cheated," Snape smiled secretly to himself for a moment before returning to his customary scowl, "that maybe you require something more challenging. So, I think that I will give you a seperate course of study for the year and you will work on your own. Is that acceptable?"

Ginny smiled brightly, "Of course professor. Would I still come to class at the appointed time? Or would I study in the evenings? I don't have much free time as my evenings are taken up with Quidditch and extra lessons with the Headmaster."

"You would work in this class time, and in your extra time should you wish, but that is entirely up to you."

Ginny smiled at Snape and nodded, "I think I would like to agree to your offer Professor. Thank you." Snape looked after the young girl as she walked out of his room and shook his head briefly. He was getting soft, offering extra, advanced lessons to a Gryffindor. It couldn't be helped he supposed to himself, the girl was a prodigy, and damned if she wouldn't learn all she could from him before she was gone from his grasp.

Ginny met up with Hermione outside the classroom and related the encounter with her. Around the corner Ginny heard a distinctive snort of disapproval. She rolled her eyes at Hermione, "You'd better come out Ron, I've heard you already."

Ron stepped out from around the corner with his arms crossed tightly across his chest and looked down at his younger sister, "You will not take lessons with Snape."

"Am I your sister again Ron? Because as I remember it, I'm a Slytherin whore, and you refuse to have a sister who is as such."

Ron didn't flinch, "Snape is up to no good, and you'll get pulled into the woodwork of it, just you wait. But it's likely you won't listen to me at all, seeing as you've already turned my own parents against me and robbed me of my two best friends."

Ginny scoffed at him, "For your information, I wrote no letter to Mum and Dad, I had nothing to do with that. Just because you choose to make an ass of yourself in public so often is no concern of mine, just so long as you leave me out of it. I've got to much on my plate to be dealing with your shit as well." With this Ginny and Hermione swept off out of the dungeons, leaving Ron feeling both very alone and very vulnerable.

Hermione looked at her friend as they walked away, "You okay Gin?"

Ginny shook her head lightly, "I just need some time to think this through. I'm going to go up the Room of Requirement, I'll probably grab my guitar first though."

Hermione looked sadly at her, "You sure you don't want me..."

"No!" Ginny said, perhaps a little to quickly. "Oh, goodness. I'm sorry Hermione. I don't mean to be cruel. I'm just...so confused lately."

"I know Gin. So am I. You know I just love to hear you sing," Hermione smiled half heartedly.

"Well, maybe it's high time I got over myself and let someone else hear me sing. Yea?"

Hermione nodded, "You know Dumbledore's been talking to me and the Head Boy about some sort of school concert type thing. Anyone with some semblance of talent in them is encouraged to tryout. He should be announcing it after the ball. I'm positive you're more then good enough to get in for at least one slot, probably more then one song." Ginny shook her head at her friend, but smiled in spite of herself. She spent a good part of the afternoon in the Room of Requirement with her guitar. Writing had always helped her to think, to clear her mind.

When she returned to the common room that night she pointedly ignored Ron's stare that was directed at her back. She made her way over to Hermione and sat down at her table, setting her guitar down next to her chair. She looked up, seeing Marina walking over from Harry's table. She looked at Ginny, "I didn't know you played."

Ginny smiled, "I don't really. I just like to pretend I do."

Marina raised one eyebrow, "Well, I'd like to hear you pretend." Ginny sighed, shaking her head at Marina. Marina looked at Hermione who just smiled. Marina looked at Ginny again, "Please Ginny. I love music, and I'll give you an honest opinion. I promise."

Ginny laughed, "Everyone always says that, and then they lie through their teeth to tell me how good I am."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ever think that was because you ARE good Ginny? The only thing better then your voice are the lyrics you write. Just sing that short one. That was the first thing you wrote, right?"

"No! I won't sing that one."

Marina looked at her hopefully, "Will you sing another one? I've got to go back to my room soon, and I'd love to hear one of your songs." Ginny groaned, but picked up her guitar anyway. She thought for a moment.

"Do you mind what song...?"

"No!" The two girls answered together, and Marina ammended, "Anything you have is fine." Ginny sighed, strumming a few notes on her guitar before she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_You're the lucky one_

_So I've been told_

_As free as a wind_

_Blowing down the road_

_Loved by many and hated by none_

_I'd say you were lucky_

_'Cause I know what you've done_

_Not a care in the world_

_Not a worry in sight_

_Everything is gonna be all right_

_Cause you're the lucky one_

_You're the lucky one always having fun_

_A jack of all trades a master of none_

_You look at the world with a smiling eye_

_And laugh at the devil as his train rolls by_

_Give you a song and a one night stand_

_You'll be looking at a happy man_

_Cause you're the lucky one_

_Well, you're blessed I guess_

_By never knowing which road you're choosing_

_To you the next best thing_

_To playing and winning_

_Is playing and losing_

_You're the lucky one_

_I know that now_

_Don't ask you why when where or how_

_No matter where you're at_

_That's where you'll be_

_You can bet your luck won't follow me_

_Just give you a song and a one night stand_

_You'll be looking at a happy man_

_Cause you're the lucky one_

Marina looked in wonder at Ginny as she sang. Her voice was unprecedented, and Marina had no words to describe the experience. Ginny's voice was sweet and melodic. The song itself was sad, but Marina could barely bring herself to listen to the words. Ginny kept her eyes closed or fixed on her guitar as she sang. When Ginny finished, the entire common room had gone silent listening to her. A few people let out breaths that they didn't know they had been holding. Ginny looked at Marina, cocking an eyebrow delicately, "Well?" She asked impatiently.

Marina looked at Ginny, opening and closing her mouth several times before saying, "I don't know what to say. That was...well amazing. I've never heard anything like it Ginny, it was heavenly."

Ginny looked at Marina disbelievingly, rolling her eyes momentarily, "Like I said, people always promise..."

Hermione put her hand up, silencing Ginny. "I don't have the time to convince you otherwise tonight Ginny, but I'll have no more of your lack of self confidence. You are amazing Ginny, even if you don't know it. Someday you'll see it, if only for the fact that it is true." Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up her guitar and made her way up to her room. Downstairs Hermione shook her head, looking at Marina, shrugging slightly, "It's sad, isn't it?" Marina nodded, looking at her wrist for the time briefly. Hermione looked up at the clock, "Oh! Goodness, it's past curfew. I'll walk you to your dorm. I've got to have a word with the Headmaster about a theory of mine anyway." Marina smiled, picking up her bag and saying goodbye to Harry before returning to the Ravenclaw common room with Hermione.

The rest of the week passed slowly, and between classes and Quidditch Ginny sucessfully managed to avoid any further discussions with Hermione. Hermione seemed quite pleased with herself after her chat with the Headmaster and did not press the issue with Ginny at all. Besides, everyone was too preoccupied with the Masquerade Ball that was taking place that Saturday night.

-------------------------------------

-_end chapter three-_

-------------------------------------

Please, review! I thrive off of comments and criticism. This chapter is a little bit of a weak beginning to the story that is going to follow. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same.

Thanks everyone!

_Cheers_

QoW.


	4. 4 Masks

Okay, I'm still here. I know I don't update often, but I do plan on seeing this through and I hope it was worth the wait. :) next chapter should be up next weekend sometime.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3:** There Are Masks That We Wear, and There Are Ones that Wear Us

Number 6: Beauty is all well at first sight, but who would look upon it after it has been in the house three days?

**Saturday, October 31**

Ginny sat in front of her mirror for over an hour putting the finishing touches of makeup on her face. She was to wear a mask to this ball of course, but that did not cover everything. Dumbledore had told them to cover themselves until they got to the ball. They were to be placed under a glamour for the evening that would change their basic appearance. They would retain all of their overall appearance--height, body type, etc...--but their hair and eye color would change, even the length of their hair. Ginny grabbed her largest cloak and made her way down to the Great Hall. She could hear the music playing inside and she could see the lines of people waiting to get in. Ginny entered one of the lines and waited her turn to get in.

As she walked into the Hall she looked around in wonderment. Her hair was now shorter, reaching just to her shoulders, and golden blonde. The front section was pinned back and her hair now curled delicately down her back. Her eyes were crystal blue now, like water instead of their usual fiery color. Her dress hugged her waist tightly, the long sleeves were made of lace, The top was a brocaded bodice of black silk with sapphire thread detailing it. The skirt was full and a deep midnight black that fell to the floor around her feet softly. Her mask was simple and covered the top half of her face with beaded detailing all along it.

Her eyes darted around the room quickly as she took in her surroundings. She picked up a glass of punch from the table and stood sipping it, considering the odd situation the student body of Hogwarts found itself in. There were no longer any house boundaries, in fact, there were no boundaries of any kind. People were able to be themselves, and interact on a level never before possible to them. Ginny looked up as a voice caught her attention, "Quite a shame, isn't it?"

She looked at the boy, confused, "What do you mean?"

"That no one at this school knows how to dance properly is all."

Ginny smiled momentarily, "And I suppose you think you can?"

He smiled charmingly, "Of course."

She smiled at him, putting her glass down on the table and holding her hand out to him, "Then prove it to me." He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. She took this opportunity to look at the boy in front of her. He was tall, about 4 inches taller then Ginny herself. His hair was a dark chocolate brown, and his eyes matched perfectly. His skin was only lightly tanned and stood out among his darker features. Ginny shook herself from staring at his features, realizing that they would tell her nothing about the man she was dancing with.

She smiled at him as they began to dance, "You're quite good."

He smirked briefly, "Of course I am. My mother only began teaching me when I was 6 years old."

"Six? Really? I haven't been dancing near that long. But I do so love it. Though waltz's really aren't my specialty. What's your favorite? Dance, I mean."

He seemed to think for a moment as they spun across the dance floor, "I'd have to say...Tango."

"Oooh...good choice," she stopped dancing and grabbed a drink from the refreshment table and sat down, looking up at him. "That would mean you're intense, and you take a lot of meaning from people's actions I would guess. Their movements, and mannerisms." He raised one eyebrow at her as she continued, "I would guess as well that you often say one thing but mean something else. Only those sharp enough to keep up with you will ever survive long enough to be friends with you."

He smiled as he sat down next to her, "I don't know that I find this entirely fair. You're sitting their reading me and yet, I know nothing about you. Tell me something about you."

Ginny thought for a moment and replied, "I can speak Gaelic."

"Can you really?"

Ginny nodded, "I've only just learned really, but I'm practically fluent. I quite like the language myself." She smiled, "Your turn."

His head tilted as he took a drink from his glass, "My favorite color is purple."

"Is it really? I like purple myself. Amethyst is my favorite stone, coincidentally. I've got my heart set on this necklace actually..." she trailed off. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling here aren't I?"

The boy smiled down on her. "You are, but that's all right. It's endearing really."

Ginny rolled her eyes, she didn't know why, but she felt the need to tell this boy everything, "So, now that I'm ready to spill my life story off. Tell me something else about you."

"Why do you want to know about me? I'm not really sure what to tell you."

Ginny smiled, "Mostly to get the heat off of myself. But really. It's not like I can identify you by anything else. I'm just trying to sketch out your character, I've got nothing else to identify you by."

The boy sat back for a moment thinking over what she had said. "Fair enough. But if you want to continue the mystery, Dumbledore's got a plan so people can keep talking without revealing themselves after tonight is over."

"Does he really? How's it work?"

"Well, from what I've heard," he raised his hands in minor defense, "which mind you is not much. He's set up some notebooks that are connected so that when one person writes in one the same message appears in the other. So the two people can write back and forth. Pretty ingenious, if I say so myself."

"Ingenious...yea..." Ginny thought for a moment. She knew Dumbledore wouldn't give her anything dangerous, but it was hard to trust a notebook...a journal...that would talk back to her. She sighed a little, at least she got some warning this time. She'd just talk to Dumbledore first, to make sure everything was on the up and up. She looked back to the boy next to her, "Do you think we can get the band to play some Swing? Need something better then the crass they play for the rest of these sophomoric hooligans." He smiled at her. She looked at him, "I'll be right back. I do assume you can Swing, yes?"

He scoffed momentarily, "Of course."

She raised her hands, "Okay. Next time I won't ask or care about the fact that you could make a fool of yourself."

"I would never make a fool of myself. Least of all while dancing."

Ginny laughed, "Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." Ginny made her way up to the bandstand and asked them a couple of questions. The man smiled at her and nodded as they started up a new song, swing. She waved her hand at the boy she had been sitting with and waved him over. She pulled out her wand and charmed the skirt of her dress a little shorter and less full. The boy walked over and as the dance floor cleared they began to dance. She smiled at him and said, "See, isn't this better then that stuffy waltz? Much more lively. Give us a chance to actually move."

"You dance well," he said softly. "How long have you been dancing?"

"Only about two years. Well, not quite that long. Doesn't take me long to learn dances. And I love it. I really should take some official lessons, dance with people who know what they're doing. I think I'd like that."

"You should. You'd be good. What else do you do, any other hidden talents you've got under there?"

Ginny laughed lightly, "I haven't got many talents really, just things I love to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm not very good at it, but I like music."

"Do you sing? Or play? Or write? What?"

"All of the above. Well, I pretend at it at least. I've got a guitar, and I'm teaching myself to play, slowly. As for the writing, it's more a passing fancy then anything else. I'd love to be better at it, but mostly I just do it for the fun of it."

"I'm sure you're better then you think."

"Ugh! Everyone says that. No, I know my own abilities and limitations. Sadly, I am only human."

He looked around as they continued to dance, "Something tells me you're more then just average. Look at the crowd you've gathered us."

Ginny looked up at the crowd that had grown around the dance floor to watch them dance and blushed lightly, she moved to stop dancing but the boy kept a hold on her, keeping her dancing right there with him. She looked up at him, "What?"

"They gathered to watch you. Don't disappoint them."

"I don't do well with crowds. Or audiences. Get self-conscious and all."

"You shouldn't be, they're watching because you entertain them. So, give them a show, song's almost over anyway."

"Well, yes...but..." the boy raised one eyebrow in question. "I asked them for a tango as well. Figured you might as well dance something you like. Get you your chance to shine." He smiled brightly as the song changed. As that song finished and the two stopped dancing the crowd that had gathered around them started clapping. Ginny blushed and ducked her head making her way back to the drink table.

She and the boy sat and talked for the rest of the night. At the end of the night the Ginny found herself both entranced and confused by the boy that she had met. She had no idea who he was, but felt like he knew her better then most of her own friends did, save Hermione. She had found, in this mystery boy, a personality that more then intrigued her. As the Great Hall was emptying Ginny looked at her companion, "So, shall we get ourselves some of those notebooks, or did I bore you too much tonight?"

"I'm one step ahead of you darling," he handed Ginny one of the notebooks.

She smiled at him, "I suppose I'll be talking to you soon then." He nodded and she stepped out of the Great Hall, her glamour dropping and she made her way back up to her room. She fell asleep that night with a small smile on her face. She slept through the night and late in the next Sunday morning.

---------------------------------------

**Sunday, November 1**

She woke up the next morning and found Hermione sitting on the foot of her bed. Ginny sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

Hermione looked up from the notebook she was holding in her lap and smiled at Ginny, "Only about 11:30. You haven't slept the entire day away...yet."

"Darn. What're you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to get you up for lunch if you're up for it. I figured we'd grab some sandwiches from the kitchens and go eat down by the lake. Oh, and you've got a message from your friend in here," Hermione tossed the notebook at Ginny before standing up, "I'll be in the Common Room, don't take too long." Hermione left the room as Ginny looked down at the notebook Hermione had tossed her. She smiled briefly before opening it and reading her first message.

_Hello angel,_

_I woke up early and found myself thinking of our conversation last night. I found one oddity in all of it. You asked so many questions of me, and I feel like I know so little of you. We may have to remedy that in the near future._

_I am glad we had the chance to find each other last night, it is rare that I find a conversationalist who keeps my attention as well as you did. And I keep wondering who you really are. Maybe you could give me a clue. Anything you want, just...something. At least your year?_

_Well, I've rambled enough for one entry. Do write back, I enjoyed our conversations. Until next time._

Ginny smiled, looking for a quill and scribbling a quick reply.

_Hello Stranger,_

_Angel? I'll have to admit that's a first. I'll allow it though. But, onto the matter at hand. You feel like I didn't give you any hints? I thought I gave you plenty. But here's one, just something I have to rule out before anything else. I have a brother who attends this school, and I need some kind of reassurance that you aren't him. Please, give me something, your house, or year, or something that can rule you out._

_So, there's your hint. I have a brother who attends here. Now while I'm glad I kept you enraptured last night, I must run at the moment. My friend is waiting for me. Until next time._

_-Angel._

Ginny smiled at the note and left the notebook on her bed while she showered and changed for the day. She made her way downstairs and met up with Hermione in the Common Room. Hermione smiled at her and stood as they walked out and towards the kitchens. Dobby was, as always, happy to help them, and they were laden down with food before they made it out of the kitchen. They walked slowly down to the lake in relative silence. Hermione transfigured a blanket out of one of their napkins and the two girls sat down. As Ginny sat Hermione looked at her and asked, "So, who'd you meet last night?"

Ginny blushed, "I have no idea. And frankly, as long as he wasn't Ron in disguise, I'm happy with it."

"Aww...you have a secret lover. That's so sweet."

"I wouldn't call him a lover. At this point good friend is more like it. He was just so much fun to talk to. He was intelligent, and witty, and...sweet. It was a nice change from the average male," Ginny picked up one of the sandwiches and bit into it, smiling to herself. "So, did you have a good time last night?"

Hermione smiled, "I did. Pansy and I met up outside and went in together, so even though our appearances changed, we knew who we were. I had a wonderful time. I like her, she's different from how I figured she would be, you know?"

"I do. We had a lot of misconceptions and generalizations about Slytherins, but honestly, house lines aren't as set in stone as we thought they were. I've done some studying with Pansy, and she's very intelligent. Though I do find one thing about all the Slytherins I meet, they're fiercely loyal to their own kind. Not like some Gryffindors I know. I mean, even if you and Pansy decided to become more permanent, Malfoy would support her, ever if he didn't like her choice."

Both girls whipped their heads around when they heard a voice behind them cut in, "It shouldn't be that surprising Weasley," Malfoy was standing behind them, looking only slightly interested in their conversation. "It's part of something called friendship."

Ginny laughed softly, "I know that. 'Mione and I have that. But with you Slytherins, it seems built in somehow. Unlike say...my brother. I myself would not interfere in 'Mione's choices unless I knew something she didn't. I gave Pansy and you lot a chance because obviously there's something there that she sees. I see it in Blaise and Pansy, but I'm waiting for you. Something tells me you're not as bad-ass as you think you are."

Draco's mouth dropped open and he looked ready to throw a retort back when Blaise's voice cut in, "Draco, close your mouth, that's not a good look for you. I told you Ginny here wouldn't take your crap. Now, to answer your question Ginny, yes we are loyal and protective, a trait your brother does seem to be lacking sadly. Draco here isn't as awful as he comes across, he just likes to play at being mean and horrible. He's just not used to people who stand up to him like you do."

Ginny raised her chin slightly in defiance, "So, what am I supposed to do, let him walk all over me so he can go on being all high and mighty, thinking he's better than everyone?"

"Not what I said at all Gin. Draco's just...well, he's a spoiled brat."

"Am not!" Draco turned to his boyfriend, his arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

"Sure you're not..." Hermione giggled behind her hand. "No, Ginny, I think what Blaise is asking is for you to give him some more time. He's just a little prickly right now."

"And the conflict with you confuses him."

Hermione raised one eyebrow, "I think that's what intrigues him really, don't you?" Ginny looked at her friend, scandalized.

Blaise smirked and replied, "I think it's what intrigues both of them," Draco and Ginny started to protest as Hermione cut in again.

"I think they both secretly love it really," Hermione began. "Otherwise why would they keep coming back for more?"

"It turns them on of course," Blaise said simply.

Ginny and Draco stopped their protesting at this. They both stared silently at Blaise. Draco stared at his boyfriend in disbelief before Ginny and Draco met stares and said together, "Bloody mad, the lot of them." Hermione and Blaise giggled together at this, but said nothing. Draco dragged Blaise off away from the two Gryffindor girls. Ginny looked at her friend, "Please tell me you were joking."

"I was not," Hermione said, taking a bite out of an apple. "You do love it, otherwise you wouldn't revel in your bantering with him as much as you do. He gives you a run for your money, and you respect that."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Please. That is so in your imagination. And it does not...turn me on. Ugh! The thought of it. I'm attracted to Blaise much more then I am to Draco, honestly!"

"Oh, so now he's Draco?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"You are impossible!"

"Okay...okay, I'll drop it for now. I meant to ask, what were you planning on doing for your birthday? That's coming up here in 2 weeks."

"Is it already November? Goodness. I don't know. Last year was boring. I think it's a Wednesday this year, want to sneak out on Friday night? Go to a club or something?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll make the plans, you just find some other people to invite. I'm sure Draco would come..."

"I thought you were dropping that!" Hermione giggled and went back to eating her lunch.

-------------------------------

_Sunday, November 1, 9:18 PM_

_Angel,_

_I'm glad to see you replied, some small part of me figured you wouldn't. Now, to assure you that I am in no way related to you, here is my proof. I am an only child. Meaning there is no possible way you and I could be brother and sister. Proof enough? I hope so. So, do tell me something else about yourself. Perhaps if I ask a more direct question that would help you to reveal yourself. I will answer questions as well if you so wish.. I've thought on this long and hard, and I am at a loss as to who you really are._

_I myself, am a seventh year. As I told you my favorite color is purple, and my favorite number is 3. Tell me what else would you like to know?_

_As for you: What house are you in? What year? Favorite color? Anything else you would like to tell me?_

_-Stranger._

-----------------------------

Ginny met Blaise and Pansy that night to study for a Herbology test they had the next day. Ginny sat down at a table in the library, waiting for the two. Blaise sat down next to her kissing her on the cheek lightly. Ginny glared at him, "Don't think I'm not still mad at you for earlier."

Blaise sniggered a little at Pansy, "She's mad at me for suggesting that she and Draco get off on their arguments."

Pansy raised one eyebrow, "They do give each a run for their money, don't they?"

Ginny shook her head at Pansy, "Oh no...not you too."

Pansy grinned, "Yes me too. You and Draco are quite to match in many ways." Ginny dropped her head into her hands, groaning lightly. "Think about it Ginny. Draco loves Blaise, but that is in many ways because Blaise is so opposite of him. Where Draco is cruel, Blaise is all heart. But, you stand up to Draco like so few do. You're the perfect balance between Draco and Blaise. The good qualities of both and the bad of niether."

Blaise looked at Pansy, "That she is...you know...I wonder..." Pansy and Ginny looked at him curiously, but he said nothing more on the subject. "So, let's get to studying, shall we?" Ginny shook her head. The three studied until late into the night. Speaking no more of Draco and Ginny, nor of their curious affinity for each other.

Blaise walked Ginny back to her common room after their study session and Ginny asked him once again about Draco, "Why are you so convinced Draco and I attracted to each other, or whatever."

Blaise grinned again, "Because all the evidence points to that conclusion darling. It's probably the same reason I'm attracted to you. Like Pansy said, you're a halfway point to Draco and myself. A toned down version of him, if you will."

Ginny groaned, "But he's not my type!"

"And what exactly is your type?"

"I don't know. Handsome I suppose. Well, not so much handsome...but beautiful. Strong, emotionally I mean. I don't want someone who won't challenge me at all. But someone who is sweet as well, I do want to be wooed. I like the sweet things. But someone direct too, someone who will tell me what they're thinking, and not always be worried about offending me. A boy in the end, I'm sure of that. I like girls, but for flings more then anything else."

Blaise grinned, "That's quite the polarized set of attributes there. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make some boy very lucky someday."

Ginny laughed, "Hardly. No one would be lucky to get me. I've got too much baggage. I'll be lucky to end up with someone halfway decent."

Blaise stopped, looking at Ginny in disbelief, "What in the devil are you on about? You are amazing Ginny. Anyone is lucky just to know you. But to date you, for you to choose someone, that would be something that no one could beat. You're supremely intelligent, you're witty, you're fun to be around, you're amazingly beautiful. Why are you so intent on putting yourself down?"

"Hardly. I'm not intent on putting myself down, I'm intent on painting myself as I am. Why can't you accept that?"

"But that's not who you are. You're so much better then that."

"You don't know everything!" Ginny yelled, tears threatening to fall.

Blaise hugged Ginny tightly, "I know enough. I know that I am attracted to you, and I know that I respect you. And I know that you are worth that." Ginny sobbed lightly into his shoulder, not speaking. Blaise took hold of her chin and forced to look up at him, "You are amazing Ginny. Perfect." Blaise leant forward and brushed his lips against hers lightly. He kissed her briefly, almost reassuringly. Ginny opened her eyes as he pulled away, "Wha...?"

Blaise put a finger to her lips, "Because I wanted to." He walked Ginny up to her Common Room. She laid down in her bed, trying to sort through everything that he had told her, not quite sure what to make of it. She shook her head, drifting off to sleep. She'd sort out her thoughts in the morning.

-------------------------------------

-_end chapter four-_

-------------------------------------

Please, review! I thrive off of comments and criticism. This chapter is, again, a little shorter, but I wanted to get something to you all. Hope you enjoyed:)

Thanks everyone!

_Cheers_

QoW.


End file.
